


Präludium

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akabayashi had never expected his little plan to work once again, figuring it would at least be amusing even if he failed. However, as he watches Aozaki root through his nightstand in the near darkness of his bedroom, he can’t feign the amusement, and arousal of how roughly he had been treating him. ‘Ah, since when was I fan of manhandling?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Präludium

The acrid scent of cigarette smoke drifts into red demon’s nose, his hand tilting the glass to his lips before letting the remainder of the alcohol down his throat. Situated within a small bar, the four Awakusu executives quietly drink together, none of them being particularly chatty with one another, focusing on their drinks instead.  
Despite this, the bar pumps a low level of music, dim lighting reflecting off rims of their glasses.  
“Can I have another?” Akabayashi questions the bartender, drawing the attention of a certain executive sporting a scar on his brow.  
“Another, Akabayashi-san? I never took you to be such a drinker.” Shiki comments, glancing back to his own drink.  
Pushing his glass away, the man in the gaudy suit smiles. “I don’t often go out. Perhaps I’ve lost count.”  
“That’s because nobody wants to go out with you. You’ve been glued to that damn phone all night anyway.”  
Aozaki lifts his own drink, smirking to Akabayashi before downing the last bit of pale brown liquor. Setting his glass down loudly on the wooden bar, he turns to step off the bar chair.  
“I’m done for the night. I’ve had all I can take of this asshole.” Motioning to Akabayashi who had been sitting beside him, he sets a hand on the back of the bar chair.  
Shiki and Kazamoto look over to them again now, their drinks only half empty. “Oi, take Akabayashi-san home. He’ll end up passing out in some alley otherwise.” Kazamoto calls out, eyeing Akabayashi with a vague amusement.

The bartender, who had been asked to prepare Akabayashi a new drink, looks between the four of them hesitantly before turning away. Of course nobody in this establishment wanted much to do with them, sitting as far away as possible while giving them the least amount of their gaze.  
“What do I care? I’m not his fucking babysitter.” Pulling his coat from the back of the bar chair, Aozaki slips it on with an annoyed grunt. Akabayashi watches all of this curiously, the alcohol infusing within his brain, telling him that he had in-fact, drank more than he had originally intended to.  
“You know, in this state I imagine he’s not as much of a threat as normal. What would you do if somebody else kills him? Didn’t you want that right? Isn’t that what you’re always going on about?” Kazamoto glances at Aozaki, taking another steady sip of his drink. Shiki on the other hand, appears to be mostly done listening to the silly debate, his attention focused on his drink once more.  
Pressing his finger against the cold glass, still wet with condensation, Akabayashi shakes his head. “I don’t need someone to walk me home.”  
“Like I’d let anybody else kill you… Fine, faggot. Come with me. I’m not waiting on your ass any longer.” Aozaki’s hand slips underneath Akabayashi’s arm, pulling him from the bar chair. As he’s suddenly pulled from his chair, Akabayashi struggles to maintain a grip on his cane. Both Shiki and Kazamoto are watching now, amusement plaguing both of their faces. “Just don’t kill him right now. We’re not finished with the project yet and he has half the contracts hidden off somewhere.” Shiki raises his glass, eyes still tracking Aozaki and Akabayashi from their idle position just behind the bar chairs.  
“I don’t need anybody to walk me home. Especially not this giant gorilla.”  
Aozaki’s grip tightens on Akabayashi arm, yanking him towards the door as the younger man attempts to tuck his cane underneath his free arm.  
“As if I enjoy babysitting you.”  
Before Shiki or Kazamoto can get another word in, Aozaki pulls Akabayashi outside, the chilly night air greeting them rather rudely. Still gripping his arm, the elder Yakuza radiates annoyance, mumbling obscenities to himself as they begin down the street. “You live in this direction right? Pay attention, I don’t know where I’m going.”  
Akabayashi follows Aozaki, not being given another choice considering the hand roughly gripping his arm. With the chilly air, Akabayashi couldn’t help noting how much easier it was to think now, the alcohol seemingly clearing from his mind as they make all the turns towards his apartment. “Are we even close? Do you even know where you live, asshole?”  
Akabayashi glances at Aozaki, a frown on his lips before he turns back to look ahead. “It’s just up here. Although I don’t particularly want you seeing my apartment.”  
“Why? Got some kids locked up in there? Men? Or maybe you’re just a fucking slob.”  
Annoyance increasing, Akabayashi smiles, shaking his head. “I distinctly remember doing something like this a few years ago. Although, I wasn’t the one being ‘walked’ home.”  
It’s Aozaki’s turn to glance at Akabayashi, a dangerous curiosity on his face as they approach the apartment building.  
“And who were you walking home?”  
“Ah, that really isn’t a story for you, Aozaki-no-danna.”  
The two enter the brightly lit apartment building, Aozaki’s hand releasing Akabayashi’s arm. The artificial lights reflect off the white tiles, seemingly blinding them from both directions as Akabayashi motions with his cane to the elevators off to the left. “And why isn’t it a story for me? Do you not like openly talking about all the shady shit you do? Do you actually have some morals?”  
Stepping into the elevator, Akabayashi chuckles before quickly moving to excessively press the button to his floor before Aozaki can get in. As the door’s begin to close, the elder man’s hand grabs one of them, forcing it open as he steps onto the elevator. “How long far do you intend to follow me? All the way to my apartment?”  
The elevator doors slide closed, an annoyed grunt from Aozaki briefly filling the silence. “I’ll follow you until I’m satisfied that you aren’t going to get killed.”  
“I didn’t realize you cared so much for me, Aozaki-no-danna. I’m flattered.”  
“Shut up, faggot. I’m the only one that’s allowed to kill you. Now tell me what you were talking about from a few years ago. I’m curious.”  
As the metal box pulls them towards the sixth floor, Akabayashi idly hums. “For what reason do you want to know, I wonder.. It isn’t that you’ve taken some personal interest in me, and so could this be for blackmail? How cruel of you, Aozaki-no-danna.. We’re both Yakuza you know, how much lower can we sink?”  
“You’re a fucking traitor. At least I’m fucking honorable.”  
“Is that so..?” Akabayashi smiles to himself, amused at the childish behavior of his co-worker. As the elevator doors finally slide open, the two step out into a modest hallway.  
“Go, I’ll follow.”  
Shaking his head, the annoyance continues circling Akabayashi’s mind as he hand digs into his pants pocket, extracting his keys. The apartment building is quiet, which is half the reason he had picked it in the first place. The owner happened to be something of a friend to Akabayashi, renting the apartments near him to older folks who failed to pay much attention to him. These things were ideal for the man who took a fair bit of pleasure in privacy and quiet. However, on this night, it happens to be glaringly obvious that his privacy and quiet is likely to be disrupted.  
Approaching his apartment, Akabayashi stops in-front of his door, turning to face Aozaki.  
“You can go now, I’m pretty sure I won’t die between now and unlocking my front door.”  
Taking a step forward, Aozaki stares hard at Akabayashi, frowning as his patience seems to be inching towards it’s limit.  
“I think I’ll have to continue helping you until you tell me about the person from two years ago.”  
“Why are you so fixated on that? Go home. You’ve hassled me enough for today.”  
“Open your goddamn apartment already.” Akabayashi frowns at Aozaki, turning and slowly unlocking his door before stepping inside the dimly lit apartment. Originally, Aozaki had intended to dump the younger executive in his entry way, uncaring if he hit his head or overslept the next day, but with the latest development, a mention of his past, Aozaki finds it difficult to just walk away.  
Akabayashi fails to be surprised at this point as Aozaki welcomes himself inside, the door closing quietly behind them. “If I tell you something, will you go away?”  
Moving further inside his apartment, Akabayashi sets his cane down before taking a seat on his couch, a couch he was certain had never seen company.  
Even if it is just Aozaki.  
“Tell me then. I don’t have all night. I didn’t want to bring you home in the first place. Consider the information payment for my wasted time.”  
Raising an eyebrow at Aozaki, Akabayashi leans his head back, looking to his ceiling with a sly smile.  
“Information is the only payment you want? My, I didn’t take you for such a cheap buy.”  
Taking a step closer, Aozaki crosses his arms.  
“Stop running your stupid fucking mouth and tell me so I can go home.”  
“I’ll tell you, but I just can’t help wondering when you became so easy to pull one over on.” Lifting his head, Akabayashi glances up at Aozaki, that infuriatingly sly smile lifting his lips again. “What are you insinuating, asshole…”  
“I’m not insinuating anything. Nothing that isn’t true at least.”  
Growing even more annoyed by the way Akabayashi seemed to be talking him in circles, Aozaki reaches forward, his hand winding in Akabayashi’s shirt collar. “Are you playing with me?”  
“I didn’t realize you were so easy to play with. Is the feared ‘Blue Demon’ really so easy to dominate?”  
“What the fuck?!” Akabayashi’s hand darts out, grabbing Aozaki’s shirt collar as well before pulling him closer until his mouth is right beside his ear. “I said, I didn’t realize you were so easy to dominate. I wonder if you’re this submissive in bed as well?” Pulling back, Aozaki maintains a tight grip on Akabayashi’s collar, ripping him from the couch and onto the floor. The younger executive cringes as his back harshly collides with the wooden floor, his single working eye scanning Aozaki’s face as his smile grows. 

“What the hell did you say?” With Aozaki towering over him, one hand still tightly gripping his shirt collar. Akabayashi recognized the recklessness of his words, should this particular intention fall through, he would likely end up with a few broken and bruised limbs. However, something about the alcohol still lightly fogging his brain- had his concerns slowly fading away.  
“Do you want me to repeat myself, Aozaki-no-danna?”  
“The fuck you can dominate me. You couldn’t even dominate a child you piece of shit.”  
Akabayashi’s hand darts out to grip Aozaki’s shirt, pulling hard at it causing several of the buttons to fly off, exposing a portion of his chest. 

Glancing down at himself, Aozaki is quick to react, ripping Akabayashi’s shirt completely open. “Like hell… you can… Fucking… dominate… me… you piece of shit..”  
Whether it be the affects of the alcohol, or rage driven reactions, Aozaki continues to pull at Akabayashi’s clothes. Something told the younger executive that he had likely damaged Aozaki’s pride with his suggestions, although he didn’t exactly care. The idea of dominating Aozaki was an amusing one, though he recognized that if things continued, he wasn’t likely to be the one dominating anybody. 

Aozaki doesn’t slow down, cursing under his breath repeatedly as he tears Akabayashi’s clothes from him, damaging his pants as he rips them from his body.  
“Did I hurt your pride?” Akabayashi teasingly questions as Aozaki’s fingers slip beneath the waistband of his boxers, tearing them down around his ankles.  
“Shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear your shitty voice.”  
Leaning back, Aozaki glances around his apartment, seemingly looking for something.  
“What?”  
“Lube. Where the hell is it..”  
“My bedroom.. But-“ Aozaki stands before Akabayashi can finish his sentence, one hand wrapped around Akabayashi’s wrist as he pulls him up from the floor despite his boxers still being around his ankles. The familiar layout of Akabayashi’s apartment makes it easy enough for Aozaki to find his bedroom, even in the near darkness. Pushing him onto the bed when they enter, the blue demon continues going through the familiar motions. Akabayashi had never expected his little plan to work once again, figuring it would at least be amusing even if he failed. However, as he watches Aozaki root through his nightstand in the near darkness of his bedroom, he can’t feign the amusement, and arousal of how roughly he had been treating him. ‘Ah, since when was I fan of manhandling?’ He wonders to himself, propping himself onto his elbows.  
“Fucking, faggot. I knew it.” Aozaki withdraws the clear bottle of lube from the drawer, dropping it onto the bed.  
“It’s just lube, Aozaki-no-danna..”  
“I already told you I don’t want to hear your shitty voice.” Aozaki slips his coat off, leaving it strewn over the dresser nearest to him before climbing back onto the bed. Something about the way he hadn’t removed his clothes spoke volumes to the younger man, but he doesn’t say anything this time.  
The manhandling doesn’t end, Aozaki’s hands forcing Akabayashi’s legs apart, before dribbling a bit of the clear liquid onto his fingers. As cold, wet, fingers press to his entrance, a small cringe flashes over his face. Aozaki’s other hand moving to push down on Akabayashi’s chest, forcing him to lay down completely as he pushes a single digit into him.  
Despite the way he had so easily allowed Aozaki to be the instigator, the younger man isn’t quite used to being the bottom yet. It’s because of this that he can’t help shifting, making a small face at the strange feeling of Aozaki’s finger forcing itself inside him.  
There was no talking between them, no exchange of romance or words of comfort, this, this was pure sex- Pride, or dominance driven sex perhaps.. 

Leaning on his knee’s between Akabayashi’s legs, his eyes remain drawn down on his finger which has begun wiggling around, pushing against the tight walls in a terrible attempt at lazily stretching him.  
Part of Akabayashi begins to wonder if Aozaki had ever done this with anybody else before, or if he perhaps simply knew the human anatomy well enough to realize that you’d have to stretch your ass to put anything in it. Although, the mere idea of Aozaki sitting at home putting things in his ass was enough to earn a small chuckles from the younger executive. 

Hearing the laugh, Aozaki draws his finger out almost completely, roughly pushing in a second finger which earns a quiet gasp of surprise from Akabayashi. Wasting less time now, Aozaki spreads his fingers, thrusting them slowly as he stretches the tight hole with little patience. The way he had begun moving his fingers struck pleasure through Akabayashi’s body, his teeth gritting in an attempt to quiet the sounds trapped in his throat. Surely making a sound would cause him to lose. Lose what? The unspoken contest. 

Thrusting his fingers faster, he draws his other hand away from Akabayashi’s chest, moving it to his own pants as he quickly begins undoing the buttons and zipper. Adding in a third finger, he continues prodding and stretching, his impatience seemingly growing as he draws his length from his boxers, gripping it as his fingers mercilessly fuck Akabayashi. With Aozaki’s length finally revealed, a small bit of nervousness draws through the man, he was far larger than he had remembered or been prepared for, the ever pending question of ‘will that fit?’ circling his brain just before Aozaki draws his fingers out.  
Grabbing the lube bottle again, Aozaki pours a bit onto his hand, covering his dick thoroughly before tossing the bottle across the room, letting it hit the wall with a loud _bang_.  
Eyes still drawn down, forever refusing to look up at Akabayashi, Aozaki leans forward to place a hand on the bed beside the younger man’s ribcage.  
“Ao…”  
“If you say one more word I’ll gag you.”  
Pressing the tip of his length to the now stretched hole, Aozaki slowly pushes inside. Despite being unwilling to lose their unspoken contest, a muffled groan draws from Akabayashi’s lips. He had been right to be worried about Aozaki’s size, feeling overly full although the man hadn’t even fully entered him yet.  
Gripping his comforter, Akabayashi’s teeth remain tightly clenched as he fights every single noise in his throat. The alcohol had clearly done something of a number to both of them, to lead to such a spontaneous event like this. Feeling Aozaki’s length sinking deeper and deeper into him, forcing his  
hole open wider, had a turbulent wave of pleasure raging inside his body. He could feel his length throbbing painfully, warning him that he may lack the stamina required to last- given the odd situation. 

A quiet groan escapes Akabayashi again as Aozaki’s body meets his, his length fully sheathed now. The silence between them made the situation somewhat awkward, but the elder’s impatience quickly shatters whatever awkwardness was occurring. Without giving too much time for Akabayashi to adjust, he draws his hips back, slamming his length into him again and earning a louder groan. Smirking to himself, Aozaki leans back, placing a hand on Akabayashi’s knee as he watches himself roughly fucking him. The elder’s hips roll repeatedly as he mercilessly slams his dick into him, grunting now and again as Akabayashi twitches around him. It was excessively hard for him to hold off his finish, his eye squeezing shut as his back arches in near pain. Again, Akabayashi can hear Aozaki quietly cursing to himself, but he doesn’t open his eye to look and see. Just feeling the man’s dick pounding into him repeatedly was making cursing a very viable option now.  
As Aozaki speeds up his thrusts, Akabayashi finds it increasingly difficult to quiet himself. Breaths coming out more-and-more labored, the younger man’s hand moves to tightly grip his own length, desperately wanting to hold out for longer.  
“Ao…” Akabayashi groans, attempting to ask him to slow down.  
“Shut up..”  
Giving a small squeeze to his length, Akabayashi makes slow strokes instead, the build-up becoming too much as he gives into the wave which had been crashing against his insides.

Clenching his teeth, the red haired man moans as his dick gives a final twitch, shooting a hot liquid over his chest and stomach as Aozaki’s dick continues assaulting his ass.  
Still moving his hand, he forces every ounce of pleasure out, shuddering as the high slides through his body.  
Aozaki’s hand grips Akabayashi’s knee tighter, thrusting harder, drawing his hips back more as he almost fully exits him for each thrust.  
“Piece of shit… stamina.. you’ve got there..” Aozaki laughs, a very hushed groan escaping from him. Still gripping his spent length, Akabayashi opens his eye to glance at Aozaki, the exhaustion plain on his face as he finally gives a single, harsh thrust. Dropping his head, Aozaki groans loudly, his length twitching inside Akabayashi as he spills himself without a care. 

Pushing his hips hard against Akabayashi, he forces his dick as deeply as he can, a small bit of pain drawing through the younger man just before Aozaki slowly withdraws himself. Panting with his own exhaustion of the night, he tucks himself back into his boxers, glancing only briefly at Akabayashi.  
Exhausted and spent, Akabayashi’s eye easily closes again, sleep quickly taking him despite his every desire to remain awake and tease the elder man.

 

Akabayashi’s sleep is peaceful and deep. Peaceful and deep until he’s awoken rather abruptly after having been kicked off the bed and onto the wood floor. Hitting the floor harshly, the confused man brings a hand to his head, blinking. Glancing around his brightly lit room, the loud sounds of anger begins to flood his ears. Aozaki’s voice echo’s around the bedroom as he stomps around, anger blatant on his face and in his voice as he tears his coat off the dresser.  
“Fucking shitty bastard. The fuck..” 

As Aozaki stomps out of his bedroom, Akabayashi glances towards his alarm clock, noticing the early hour flashing on the LED screen. “Damnit…” Climbing back onto his bed, the still exhausted man lies back down. The sound of his front door slamming shut tells him that it’s likely safer to just go back to sleep anyway, rather than deal with Aozaki.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this was really fun and awkward to write! Firstly, I want to say thank you to the lovely Rukawagf for beta-reading this for me. She was so patient and helpful with her suggestions, it was really great of her. Secondly, I wrote this for a very lovely artist in the fandom who happens to be a huge fan of this ship. I hope this is up to par with what you were wanting, Aka-baka!


End file.
